Eye of the Beholder (episode)
:You might also be looking for the similarly named ''Star Trek: The Animated Series episode .'' Counselor Troi's investigation into the suicide of a crewman suggests a murder was committed aboard the Enterprise while it was being built, and that the murderer is still aboard. Summary Riker and Worf are summoned to Nacelle Control where Lieutenant Daniel Kwan is on the catwalk about to jump into the plasma stream. Riker tries to talk Kwan down from the catwalk. Kwan replies by saying, "I know what I have to do." Kwan then jumps into the plasma stream. After Kwan's suicide the ship's crew is shocked. Captain Picard states that he's had to notify families of Starfleet personnel deaths, but never a suicide. He puts Worf and Counselor Troi in charge of an investigation, in order to explain Kwan's death to his family and "help them put this in perspective." Picard gives them the right to look at Kwan's personal logs. One of the first people questioned in the investigation is Kwan's girlfriend Ensign Calloway. Calloway says that Kwan was pretty much happy and easy-going. Calloway also says that Kwan didn't seem like the kind of person that would take his own life. Worf and Deanna have already agreed that Kwan didn't seem the type to take his own life. In Kwan's personal logs he mentioned that he had pulled double shifts and looked forward to seeing Calloway. Troi decides that it is time to see Nacelle Control. She examines his workstation, then climbs to the platform where Kwan died. There she is overwhelmed by a strong empathic impression. After being examined by Doctor Crusher, she is told to wait a few hours before returning to the nacelle tubes. Worf, from his experience in the alternate realities where he was married to Troi, begins to think about starting a relationship with her. He asks Riker if it would be alright for him to date someone he was close to. Riker says that it wouldn't be his choice. Then Worf asks if there is anyone that Riker prefer he not date on the ship. Riker laughs and says that Worf is beginning to sound like he's asking him if he can date his (Riker's) sister. Worf realizes he's getting nowhere with the hints and leaves Ten-Forward. Later, Troi returns to Nacelle Control with Worf. This time, she has a vision of a man and a woman, one of them in danger. She can tell it is in the cell where the plasma stream is held. Then the vision is of a man and a woman laughing at her, but not actually her, but whoever's eyes she was looking though. After the vision Worf takes Troi to Dr. Crusher. Crusher assumes that because Kwan was half-Napean that he may have gotten the same vision as Troi. Since the Napeans are also telepathic it is a possibility. Crusher also tells Troi that she may be able to give her an inhibitor in order to manage the emotions she was feeling during the experience. While waiting for the inhibitor to synthesize, Troi goes over the computer logs to see if anybody else aboard the '' Enterprise'' had worked with Kwan in the building of Nacelle Control. In the logs she sees the man from her vision: Lieutenant Walter Pierce. Troi and Worf decide to question Pierce about if he remembers anything about Kwan or from during the building of the Enterprise. Pierce doesn't tell Troi and Worf much of anything. Troi can't tell if Pierce is lying or what Pierce is really feeling, but thinks he may be lying. Worf escorts Troi to her quarters. Worf says that maybe they should start earlier the next morning. Worf then says good night, but doesn't leave. Worf takes Deanna's hand, touching her hand to his face, then sniffing her hand. Worf then embraces Deanna in a kiss, a long kiss. The next morning Worf is still in Deanna's quarters. Crusher comms both of them to the infirmary. They walk in together. Troi notices the way Worf acts toward Ensign Calloway. This leads Troi to later ask if Worf is sorry for having been with her. Worf says no. Troi goes to investigate the cell where the plasma stream is kept. Lieutenant Nara states that Kwan had been in the cell the day before he had jumped. After Geordi removes one of the bulkheads he detects Human DNA. Troi gets another vision of the woman being attacked. Geordi and Data remove a skeleton. Ensign Calloway sequences the DNA sample and matches it to Starfleet records and finds Marla Finn. Troi says that Marla Finn was the woman in her vision. She says that something doesn't match up and pulls up Lieutenant Kwan's record. She realizes that it could not have been Kwan's eyes she was seeing through as he wasn't posted to the Enterprise until 6 months after Finn's death. It must have been either of the men in the vision. She realizes that it was Lieutenant Pierce's eyes she was seeing through when she sees her reflection in the computer panel. Troi finally understands that Pierce must somehow have telepathic abilities since she could not read his emotions before and because she also sees him in the visions. Troi and Worf head to ask Pierce some questions, but Worf says that the inhibitor may still leave him lying so Worf goes to question him alone. Troi returns to her quarters when Pierce shows up. Pierce says that Worf told him to go to Troi. Troi asks where Worf is and Pierce says that he is with Ensign Calloway. Troi finds Worf and Ensign Calloway in a kissing embrace. The two start to laugh at her. She responds to the laughter by shooting Worf dead. Distraught, she then runs to Nacelle Control, running into Lieutenant Pierce who tells her, "You know what you have to do." She gets to the nacelle tubes, opens the plasma panel and walks up to the catwalk and stares into the plasma saying, "I know what I have to do." Just as she is about to jump into the plasma, Worf grabs her by the shoulder, whereupon it is revealed that her uniform has changed. The preceding events were a hallucination going back to the first moment she stood in the spot where Kwan committed suicide. The investigation ends with Troi telling Picard that Kwan had been affected by some sort of telepathic left-over from Pierce's memories. It turns out that Pierce had found his girlfriend Marla Finn in an embrace with another man. Pierce had shot them both. Pierce then ran to Nacelle Control and jumped into the plasma stream. The reason the account seemed to be sent telepathically is because one of Pierce's grandmothers had been Betazoid. Worf asks Troi why she said "Thank God you're alive." Troi replies by saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Background Information lists many details of his career.]] * This episode continues the romance between Troi and Worf, albeit in illusory form since much of the episode takes place in Troi's imagination. * According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, it is usual only to show imaginary scenarios from the character's point-of-view. This episode breaks that convention by showing Dr. Crusher speaking in Sickbay as she pages both Troi and Worf on the morning after they begin their affair. * Because regular Marina Sirtis stand-in Nora Leonhardt was busy, filming her scenes as Marla Finn on Paramount stage 8, second assistant director Arlene Fukai got a wig from the hair department and replaced her for the light settings on stage 9, standing-in for Marina Sirtis. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 85, . * As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition under the "Troi" section, . * As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *Mark Rolston as Walter Pierce *Nancy Harewood as Nara *Tim Lounibos as Daniel Kwan *Johanna McCloy as Maddy Calloway Co-Stars *Nora Leonhardt as Woman *Dugan Savoye as Man *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Lena Banks as an operations division ensign *Joe Bauman as Crewman Garvey *Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell *Cameron as Ensign Kellogg *Tracee Lee Cocco as Lieutenant j.g. Jae *R. Cox as Bruno Salvatore (photo) *Elliot Durant III as an operations division ensign *Holiday Freeman as a command division officer *Bill Hagy as an operations division officer *Fumiko Hamada as a command division officer *Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Keith Rayve as a command division officer *Richard Sarstedt as a command division ensign *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Unknown performers as **Corell **Lois Eckridge (photo) **Alfonse Pacelli (photo) **Anaanda Ziff (photo) **Science division officer Stunt doubles and stand-ins * Arlene Fukai as stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Nora Leonhardt as stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Rusty McClennon as stunt double for Michael Dorn * Dennis Tracy as stand-in for Patrick Stewart References 2363; 2368; 2369; Barson II; bulkhead; ; ; inter-species reproduction; Jefferies tube; Mars; nacelle; nacelle tube; Napean; plasma; plasma injector; plasma stream; psilosynine; Starbase 328; suicide; Tilamin froth; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; warp coil; warp drive; warp field stabilizer; Yridian tea Okudagram references Altair IV; ''Baton Rouge'', USS; Beta Aquilae II; Beta Ursae Minor II; bioengineering; J. Bruce Award; Campbell Award; ''Chicago'', USS; ''Clavin'', USS; ''Donovan'', USS; enlisted; Epsilon Indi II; Extended Tour Ribbon; Finn, Ellen; Finn, William R.; Jalhal Award; Hodges, William; interspecific reproduction; Kerrey Award; Kliever Citation; Kwan, Ronald; Kwan, Emiraa; life support; ''Malone'', USS; ''Neils Bohr'', USS; non-commissioned officer; ''Northridge'', USS; Okuda Award; okudagram; optical data net; Omicron Ceti III; Pacelli, Alfonse; Pacelli, Helene; personnel file; ''Petersen'', USS; ''Philadelphia'', USS; primary hull; Pierce, Ambrose; Pierce, Anita; protoplaser; Psi Upsilon III; Psi Upsilon IV (Psi Upsilon system); ''Pueblo'', USS; Salvatore, Giuseppi; Salvatore, Viola; San Francisco; ''Seaquest'', USS; ''Seaview'', USS; Sepek Academic Scholarship; serial number; ''Silversides'', USS; specialist; ''Suleiman'', USS; stabilizer; Starfleet OSHC; Starfleet Technical Services Academy; ''Syracuse'', USS; Tolley Citation; viewscreen; Wallace, Dennis; Wallace, Laurel; warp field dynamics; Ziff, Benjamin; Ziff, Marsha |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ es:Eye of the Beholder fr:Eye of the Beholder ja:TNG:謎の幻覚テレパシー nl:Eye of the Beholder